


Perfectly Unexpected

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Matchmaking, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: “So, why don’t we get out of here?”“O-out of here? Why- I mean where would we go?”“Doesn’t matter. We could go look for a place that still sells ice cream at his hour, or just drive around in circles all night while talking about whatever we want. What do you say?”
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Perfectly Unexpected

There weren’t many things in life you genuinely didn’t like - all in all, you considered yourself a positive person. But you wouldn’t be a human being living in a modern society without ever coming across some aspects of life you could definitely do without.  
  
Like Brussel sprouts, for example. Or ingratitude. Or, when looking at society as a whole, phenomenons like social injustice. Sure, you weren’t a perfect person, and you certainly didn’t want to end up as a hypocrite pointing fingers at others while simultaneously not practicing what you preached.  
  
Yet that certainly didn’t stop you from standing up for your beliefs in front of others - a character trait which kept your circle of friends relatively small, but that was fine with you. Having a handful of truly trustworthy and honest people in your life was better than having a few thousand superfacial acquaintances – at least to you, it was.  
  
Besides the previously mentioned things, there was something else you really, _really_ didn’t like.   
  
_Blind Dates._  
  
Now, of course blind dates weren’t generally a bad thing. But, much like listening to a song over and over again until you came to hate it eventually, blind dates had been pretty much ruined for you.  
  
All thanks to your best friend, Jewelry Bonney. You loved her, you adored her, but sometimes, you just really wanted to strangle her. More times than you could recall, she’d convinced you to go on a blind date with a guy of her choice. Each time, you’d tried to talk her out of it, but she would have none of it – and in the end, she was more persistent and you were too much of a harmony junkie to rebuff her.  
  
The first few times, you’d been genuinely excited for your dates. When it came to dating and relationships, you were pretty “old school” – you loved the concept of meeting someone through shared interests, the idea of fateful encounters – of romance just in general, really. Of course you weren’t naïve enough to believe in something as ridiculous as the concept of “love at first sight” (_well, maybe you were, but you certainly wouldn’t tell anyone about it_).  
  
Yet you still couldn’t help letting your expectations running rampant in those few seconds before your blind date would eventually walk in and crush all of them within mere minutes.  
  
One time, Bonney had set you up with a guy she’d met on the subway – _seriously, who does that?_ – and while he’d seemed interesting enough at first, he’d proceeded to shamelessly flirt with and swoon over all of the female waitresses and fellow guests during your date, leaving you sitting there to mend your wounded pride while he ended up getting punched in the face by the boyfriend of a lady whom he confessed his “eternal love” to.  
  
Another time, you’d ended up with a man who was quite a few years your senior, but other than that, pretty much the full package – beautiful red hair, a few scars that only added to his charm, a stunning smile, and some humor on top of all that. It could’ve been perfect – had you not found out about _his wife and child_ by coincidence a few days later.   
  
You could vividly remember how furious you’d been and how Bonney had sincerely apologized, assuring you that she’d just met the guy through mutual friends and that she’d had no idea about his little double life.  
  
But none of that was quite as devastating as your latest blind date – and, as you’d promised yourself after that evening, your last. You should’ve known something was wrong with the guy as soon as he managed to use about 10 different curse words within the first five minutes of conversation. But you didn’t want to seem snobbish or superficial, so you’d tried to give him a fair chance.   
  
Well, let’s just say he managed to start a fight with an entire group of men seated at the table next to you, and the evening had ended with you being questioned by the police. _Yikes_.  
  
After all those experiences, you were pretty sure any sane person would never agree to go on a blind date ever again, let alone one set up by your best friend. But alas, either you were suffering from temporary insanity, or Bonney was just some kind of witch, because yet again, she’d managed to convince you.   
  
At least this time, you wouldn’t be alone – since your blind date tonight was actually her boyfriend’s brother, Bonney and Ace would be accompanying the both of you, making it a double date. According to your best friend, Ace’s brother had been studying abroad for the last three years, and was now back to get his Master’s degree at a local university.  
  
You and Bonney were currently getting ready before meeting up with the boys at the restaurant.  
  
“Bonneyyyy, I don’t want to go, please don’t make me!” you whined.  
  
“You already said yes, (Y/N)! I can’t just call it off now!” Bonney answered, munching on some marshmallows she’d brought with her. “Besides, you’re gonna _love_ Sabo, he’s _perfect_ for you!”  
  
“Yeah, well, according to you, all the other guys were perfect, too,” you deadpanned.  
  
Bonney just rolled her eyes at you. “Yeah, but Sabo is Ace’s brother, and lets be honest, my boyfriend is pretty damn hot.”  
  
_Is she for real right now?_  
  
You couldn’t help but laugh at your friend’s brazenness.   
“Ok, first of all, that doesn’t even make sense, since you already told me they’re not blood-related. Second of all, looks aren’t everything, and lastly: EW! He’s YOUR boyfriend, I’ve told you before that automatically turns him into a neutral being I wouldn’t ever think about in a sexual way! Like … a nice fruit basket!”   
  
“Well you do know fruit baskets can potentially include _bananas_, and-“  
  
You groaned. “Why are we friends again?”  
  
“Because you _love me_. Now hurry up and get dressed, or we’re gonna be late!”  
  
  
  
**A little while later...**  
  
You had taken a little longer to get ready than usual, since, unlike all the other times before, Bonney hadn’t given you advice on what to wear to impress your date.  
  
“Just… be yourself, I think that’ll impress him.”  
  
Maybe this date wasn’t going to be as disastrous as all the others. Maybe, just maybe, this guy was _actually_ different. Or maybe you were just a hopeless romantic born in the wrong century.  
  
You were just about to enter the restaurant when Bonney let out a loud squeal, making you turn around to see the guys arrive.  
  
_Looksaren’teverything,don’tbesuperfacial,staycalm-_  
  
_HOLY shit._  
  
Blonde, shaggy hair, the most gorgeous pair of eyes you’d probably ever seen, and a scar… he was undeniably handsome.   
  
You swallowed. Suddenly, you were feeling just a little more nervous than minutes before.   
Ok, a _lot_ more nervous.  
  
He politely greeted Bonney before turning over to you. But instead of shamelessly checking you out, like some of your previous date had done, he simply smiled at you, keeping eye contact the entire time.  
  
“Yo, I’m Sabo, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. Ok, this guy was way more polite than you would’ve expected.  
  
_And a lot cuter.   
  
Shut up, brain!_  
  
“Nice to meet you, too. I’m (Y/N), but I’m sure you already knew that.”   
He laughed quietly. It was a soft, warm sound, and you knew immediately you wanted to hear it again. “I do, actually. I hope you’re not uncomfortable with those two” – he pointed over at Ace and Bonney, who were still busy eating each others faces – “setting us up.” Even though it was already quite dark outside, you could make out just the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
  
_Adorable._  
  
“N-No, it’s alright, I’m actually quite glad that it’s with someone like you.” A second later, you realized how that had sounded, blushing profusely. “Oh my god, that sounded so superficial, I apologize. I’m just- uhm… a little nervous.” You smiled in what you hoped was a genuine way (and prayed it didn’t make you look as idiotic as you felt).  
  
“Don’t worry, i know what you meant. I’m a little nervous, too, actually.” He reached up to scratch his neck.  
  
You were interruped by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you. Turning around, you were met with a shit-eating grin from Bonney.   
“So, should we go inside or do you two lovebirds need another minute?”  
  
  
  
**A while later…**  
  
“What?! So you’re saying that even though you support Amnesty, you’ve never been to one of their demonstrations?” Sabo asked you excitedly.  
  
“No, I haven’t. I’m just not a big fan of large crowds, you know? I donate every year, though.”  
  
He shook his head in mock disapproval, making you giggle. “No, this will not stand. Next time I’m going, I’m taking you with me. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you, so don’t worry.”  
  
You blushed. After the initial awkwardness, you and Sabo had basically been talking non-stop for the last hour or so. Bonney had been right – for the first time ever on a blind date, you were able to just be yourself, and feel comfortable doing so. Sabo not only shared many interests and ideals, he was also incredibly charming and polite. Even though you wouldn’t admit it out loud – at least not to Bonney, who kept wiggling her eyebrows each time you looked her way – this was completely different from your previous dates.  
  
You’d found out he was getting his Master’s in International Human Rights, and was temporarily moving back in with his brothers while looking for an apartment of his own. The scar covering his eye had been caused by a devastating accident, which had taken place in his youth, and he’d also told you a lot about his love for his brothers. Apparently, they were very close.  
  
“So, what do you want to do after you’re done studying?” you asked, taking another sip from your drink.  
  
He cocked his head slightly, taking a moment to think. “Uhm, I’m actually not sure. I’ve done a couple of internships, so there’s quite a few directions I could potentially go in, but I actually like the idea of just living in the moment. Getting a degree is important and all, but so many people just forget to have fun along the way, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yes, I couldn’t agree more! And even if you make tons of plans, who says they’ll actually work out in the end? Life’s full of surprises, anyway.”  
  
“It is, indeed.” The way he looked at you just then made you think he was referring to _you, or this… whatever this was or could be_, and it made you smile like an idiot and blush as red as a tomato at the same time.  
  
Left completely dumbfounded, you were desperately trying to come up with some sort of witty answer, but had no idea what to say. He just smiled, still looking at you, before asking: “Hey, uhm.. you want to go get some fresh air for a second?”  
  
Feeling clueless as to why he’d ask but somehow also excited, you got up immediately.   
  
“And just where do you think you’re going?” Bonney asked, looking as self-satisfied as ever.   
“We’re just going to get some fresh air, we’ll be back in a second,” you replied, unable to keep blushing yet again when your best friend simply cocked an eyebrow as an answer.  
  
Once the two of you were outside, you took a deep breath before looking at him, _really_ looking at him. Your heart started beating faster and you were feeling like a teenager who was crushing on someone for the first time, despite only having just met this man.  
  
_You were royally screwed._  
  
He looked right back at you, and smiled before scratching his neck once more.   
  
“I’d actually really like to kiss you right now,” he said, taking all your breath away with just one sentence. “But I’m not going to, because this evening – no, you, have been so perfect and I don’t wanna ruin it by moving too fast.” You both spent a moment in comfortable silence before he added: “Uh, that is, if you’re even feeling the same way.”  
  
You couldn’t help but giggle. “Sabo, do you really need to ask?”  
  
He chuckled. “I guess not.” He took a look at his watch before grinning cheekily. “So, why don’t we get out of here?”  
  
“O-out of here? Why- I mean where would we go?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. We could go look for a place that still sells ice cream at his hour, or just drive around in circles all night while talking about whatever we want. What do you say?”  
  
Well, that was unexpected. And a little reckless. But you couldn’t say you didn’t like it.  
  
“But, uhm… what about the other two?” you asked, slightly unsure if it would be alright to simply ditch your friend.  
  
“I think they’re going to be just fine on their own, don’t you think?”   
  
You took a look through the glass windows to see Bonney and Ace sharing what was probably the biggest pizza you’d seen in your entire life.  
Sabo was right – they’d be just fine.  
  
He held out his hand for you, and you took it, immediately intertwining your fingers with his.  
  
As the two of you started running down the street to his car, giggling and laughing like little kids, you couldn’t help but think that maybe, you hadn’t been born in the wrong century, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really sick the last couple of days and was in the mood for some fluff.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.<3


End file.
